Ensemble on est deux!
by Justwritten7
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après les évènements de la saison 5. Stiles et Lydia n'ont jamais été aussi proches et aussi liés. Il y aura les points de vue de Stiles et de Lydia sur leur relation si particulière. Amitié? Amour? Merci d'avance de votre lecture, de vos reviews! Le monde de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.
1. Après Eichen House

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Sa voix le fit sursauter, au point qu'il faillit tomber de son lit. En fait, ce fut à moitié le cas. Il était parti tellement loin dans ses pensées, encore une fois. Les derniers évènements avaient été tellement éprouvants aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle était bien là, dans l'encadrure de la porte, à le fixer de ses beaux et grand yeux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble, il trouvait cette situation encore plus irréaliste. Lydia Martin l'observant et attendant qu'il l'invite à entrer dans sa chambre.

« Lydia, salut, comment ça… »Commença-t-il en se levant de son lit, s'approchant d'elle, trébuchant contre un livre sortit de nul part et se cognant contre son bureau.

« Merde… » Grommela-t-il en se frottant la jambe.

Et Lydia sourit. Elle avait l'air si fragile si belle à ce moment-là que Stiles en eut le souffle coupé. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cette situation ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais pas trop. Pour lui, elle restait cette fille trop incroyable pour être vrai. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, elle qui avait tant souffert à Eichen House. Dans la voiture, c'était différent elle était en danger lui ressentait la peur de la perdre, ils s'étaient rapprochés et…

« Ma mère ne va pas tarder à me récupérer, je voulais juste passer te voir et te dire…merci » dit-elle d'une voix à la fois tranquille et sincère.

Le jeune homme la regarda, bouche bée.

A ce rythme-là, elle allait battre le record de combien de fois j'ai mouché Stiles.

« Euh ouais bien sûr, enfin tu sais c'est un travail d'équipe, enfin si on peut parler d'équipe avec Théo dans le coin, ces chimères qui nous tournaient autour. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment qu'on en parle avec Scott, j'ai pas eu le temps depuis que l'on t'a récupéré. Et dire que je l'ai laissé conduire la voiture… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son discours. Lydia s'était approchée de lui, doucement, et l'avait enlacé. Sur le coup, il resta les bras raides, une jambe en appui sur l'autre avec la tête tournée vers le mur pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux. Complètement à l'aise somme toute pour une étreinte.

« Je savais que tu viendrais » lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle l'avait déjà remercié, chez Deaton, devant tout le monde. Mais là, dans cette chambre, à ce moment-là, Stiles prit la mesure de ses actes. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'elle recherchait en venant chez lui alors que Beacon Hills et la meute étaient en danger. Lui qui ne se considérait pas comme un héros, ressenti une vague de chaleur et de bien-être l'envahir. C'était ça, faire quelque chose de bien. C'était ça être humain. Et jamais il n'avait mesuré combien cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il finit par se détendre, et répondre à l'étreinte de Lydia. Ils étaient hors du temps, ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Nous serons ensemble

_**Et une petite suite, cette fois point de vue de Lydia. C'est vraiment le personnage que j'ai appris à apprécier et qui a le plus évolué dernièrement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de s'arrêter lire ce petit texte, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. S'il y a suite, ça se passera un peu plus loin dans la saison !**_

Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée ici devant la chambre de Stiles ? Tout s'était passé si vite depuis Eichen House. Elle avait réussi à persuader sa mère de la laisser un moment chez les Stilinski, ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Cette expérience avait eu au moins le mérite de rapprocher la mère et la fille. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, perdu au loin dans ses pensées. Elle avait appris à le connaître depuis ces dernières années, à lire ces gestes, ses positions, presque ses pensées parfois. Et dire qu'elle l'ignorait complètement avant ! Aujourd'hui, il était son meilleur ami, sentiment qui s'était renforcé après avoir perdu Allison. Il était celui qui la comprenait le mieux, et la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même. Son ancre. Elle ne savait même pas exactement comment qualifier leur relation aujourd'hui, comme s'il n'y avait pas de mot équivalent aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » finit-elle par oser demander.

Elle le vit sursauter et à moitié tombé par terre, ce qui la fit discrètement sourire. Sourire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Seul Stiles avait ce pouvoir. Une éternité sans sourire, perdue et ne pensant jamais revoir ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Lydia, salut comment ça… »

Elle l'entendit grommeler quand il se cogna en pensant faire un mouvement simple. Une pensée folle lui traversa alors l'esprit. « Ne change jamais Stiles ». Elle se surprit elle-même mais son sourire resta ancré sur son visage.

Elle eut envie de lui dire plein de choses, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, ce qu'elle avait espéré, comme elle avait eu peur surtout pour eux, surtout pour lui. Qu'au fond elle n'avait pas complètement perdu espoir. Mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

« Ma mère ne va pas tarder à me récupérer, je voulais juste passer te voir et te dire…merci ». Certes, elle l'avait déjà plus ou moins remercié mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de formuler ces mots. Elle aurait aimé leur trouver une tournure mieux travaillée mais au moins, elle l'avait dit.

« Euh ouais bien sûr, enfin tu sais c'est un travail d'équipe, enfin si on peut parler d'équipe avec Théo dans le coin, ces chimères qui nous tournaient autour. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment qu'on en parle avec Scott, je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis que l'on t'a récupéré. Et dire que je l'ai laissé conduire la voiture… »

Stiles faisait son Stiles. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir ce que pouvaient cacher ses paroles, ses tremblements. Il détournait la conversation et l'attention quand cela devenait trop intimiste. Trop personnel. Mais elle avait envie qu'il entende vraiment ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, encore hésitante. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Tous les deux dans cette chambre. Pas de Théo, pas de bête, pas de menace. Juste…eux. Et elle l'enlaça. Ce simple contact lui donna l'impression d'avoir complètement guéri. Il l'apaisait.

« Je savais que tu viendrais » lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Et ils restèrent là, immobiles dans cette chambre comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La bête continuait de rôder, ils étaient tous en danger. Jamais l'avenir de Beacon Hills n'avait été aussi incertain. La seule chose dont elle était sûre à ce moment-là, était que quoiqu'il arrive, ils seraient ensemble.


	3. Et après ?

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Petite suite qui se déroule après le dernier épisode de la saison 5. Merci à tous de lire, merci aux personnes qui l'ont ajouté en favori ou laissé une review, merci ! Ce chapitre est un point de vue de Lydia, le prochain sera point de vue de Stiles. Bonne lecture !**_

La jeune femme avait encore du mal à imaginer que cette histoire de Bête était belle et bien terminée. Ils étaient retournés en cours, avaient plus ou moins retrouvé leurs marques, ensemble. Malia, Scott, et Stiles. Rien n'était parfait, avec Kira partie pour un temps indéterminé, l'absence pesante d'Allison alors que sa propre image avait sauvé Scott face à la Bête. Ils étaient arrivés doucement à cette période des vacances qui allait leur permettre de se reposer, et de se retrouver. Elle avait été en compagnie de ses amis durant les premiers jours des vacances, mais surtout elle était restée avec Stiles. Ils ne se quittaient plus vraiment, même quand les autres n'étaient pas là. Ils ne parlaient presque pas parfois, restant à bouquiner l'un contre l'autre, ou à se chamailler devant un film. Parfois, Lydia, se rappelait. D'Eichen House, de la peur…Puis elle regardait Stiles et se tranquillisait. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, et pourtant plus rien n'était pareil. Ils cherchaient sans cesse la présence de l'autre, et se sentaient vide quand ils étaient séparés comme s'ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Leurs mains inconsciemment, se frôlaient, sans réellement se toucher. Pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre en étant ensemble. Et il y avait Malia. Entre elle et Styles rien n'était fini, rien n'était clos. Et Lydia avait besoin de la jeune fille. Malia était devenue étrangement une véritable amie pour Lydia. Alors, ils vivaient tous les trois dans ce statuquo non défini, sans règles.

« Ça te dirait une soirée juste entre nous ce soir, film à l'eau de rose, séance de coiffure ? » demanda Lydia à la jeune fille un jour qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux.

Elles se tenaient toutes les deux sur une terrasse, entrain de boire un café, comme des êtres normaux. Braden était partie, elle n'était pas faite pour la sédentarité, et elle manquait à Malia, même si cette dernière savait qu'elles se reverraient. Elles étaient trop liées par cette soif de combat pour ne plus se revoir. Alors elle avait accepté de suivre Lydia.

Lydia aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle qui avait l'esprit étrangement préoccupé, même si elle n'osait savoir de quoi.

Malia grimaça. Toutes ces parodies sociales lui paraissaient tellement absurdes ! Mais au fond d'elle, elle appréciait la jeune fille, et elle savait que Lydia avait besoin de se changer les idées, qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Stiles avait tellement appris à Malia. Sans lui, elle ne saurait être la coyote humaine qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et puis, Stiles n'était pas disponible ce soir…

« Ok…mais pas de vernis sur les ongles ! » finit-elle par abdiquer devant le regard suppliant de son amie.

Lydia sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas le dernier vernis dont tout le monde parle ! Hyper discret je te montrerais ».

Malia se renfrogna et grommela, ce qui fit sourire Lydia. Elles n'étaient pas destinées à être amies, ni même se rencontrer. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que Malia comme fille dont Lydia se sentait assez proche pour être elle-même.

Stiles passait la soirée avec Scott. Depuis que Kira avait disparu dans le désert, et même s'il faisait bonne figure, le jeune alpha avait besoin de se changer les idées. Liam et Hayden passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce qui était compréhensible. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, Scott ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Ils passaient du temps tous ensemble, comme une vraie meute, mais moins qu'avant. Et Scott avait besoin de son frère.

Aussi les filles avaient-elles décidé de se retrouver chez Lydia, pour passer une soirée…normale.


	4. Tu es mon ancre

_**Voici une suite qui s'intéresse aux garçons cette fois. Je trouve leur amitié tellement belle et forte, c'est quand même le ciment de cette série, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ils méritaient bien une pause entre bros ! Merci d'avance de votre lecture !**_

 **Chez Scott**

Stiles avait décidé de passer une soirée avec Scott, seul à seul à l'ancienne. Film, jeux vidéo, pizzas et rien d'autre qu'eux. Ces derniers mois avaient été tellement pénibles pour les deux garçons. Leur amitié avait été mise à l'épreuve, menacée, il pensait même avoir perdu son frère de cœur. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient été plus forts, tous, car ils étaient ensemble. L'absence de Kira pesait sur Scott même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Stiles, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, peut-être pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir fait assez confiance à Scott pour lui parler après l'accident dans la bibliothèque, voulait lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive, il serait là. Sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su l'exprimer. C'est donc face aux Avengers entrain de fracasser Ultron qu'ils s'exprimèrent.

« Non mais tu l'as vu celui-là ! On est très loin de la vérité je trouve ! » s'exclama Stiles en s'insurgeant devant la télé. Il se déplia pour bondir du canapé et montrer son énervement se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et se retrouvant à moitié par terre, mais continuant à rouspéter.

« En tout cas j'adore Vision, il a trop la classe non mais regarde ! » continua-t-il en se tournant vers Scott, resté assis sur le canapé à rire de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Comme avant.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami avec affection. S'il n'avait pas été là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Il avait perdu Allison, trouvé puis perdu Kira d'une certaine manière. Le jeune homme malgré sa force de loup-garou, avait besoin d'un repère, et finalement, celui-ci s'avérait être son frère de cœur. Son roc à lui. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts.

Lorsque Stiles partit de chez Scott, il s'engouffra dans sa jeep, partagé entre bonne humeur et crainte. Scott avait besoin de lui et il ne le lâcherait pas, les dernières épreuves ayant ressoudé leur amitié menacée. Rien n'était jamais rose à Beacon Hills. Du moins, rarement longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable et vit deux messages, un de Malia, un de Lydia. Il lut d'abord celui de Malia qui lui disait qu'elle avait reçu un appel de Braeden, qu'elle le rappellerait. En lisant le nom de la mercenaire, il fronça les sourcils. Braeden. Il n'avait rien contre elle, si ce n'est qu'il craignait qu'elle embarque Malia sur des chemins dangereux. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la jeune femme même s'ils n'étaient plus officiellement ensemble. Ils n'étaient plus en couple. Pourtant le soir où la meute avait affronté la Bête, c'était vers Malia qu'il avait couru pour l'aider. Certes, il n'aurait rien pu faire face à la Bête, mais son cœur l'avait conduit face à une menace directe : la mère de Malia. Qui au passage avait l'intention de le tuer lui-aussi. Que les relations pouvaient être compliquées ! Il se rappela très clairement de leur échange ce soir-là une fois qu'elle l'aida à se relever :

« Ça va ? » demanda Malia.

« Mis à part le bout de verre planté dans mon épaule, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. Ah si ma fierté aussi en a pris un coup je crois ! » lui avait-il répondu en saisissant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, hésitants tous les deux sur quoi faire. Ce fut Braeden qui rompit cet instant alors qu'elle avait trainé la mère de la jeune fille hors de la pièce. Malia lui avait posé un bref baisé sur la joue avant de la rejoindre.

Puis il sourit en se disant qu'avec Malia, cela avait été toujours plus ou moins comme ça. Leur relation était aussi compliquée que leurs sentiments respectifs. Il lit ensuite celui de Lydia. Elle l'invitait à voir une exposition dont ils avaient parlé il y a quelques jours. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte et tapota un rapide message pour lui dire qu'il la prendrait chez elle. Il avait trouvé un job à mi-temps dans l'endroit le moins improbable le concernant au final : le poste où travaillait son père. Il la rejoindrait dès qu'il terminerait. Il finit par démarrer. Il appellerait Malia en sortant du poste avant de rejoindre Lydia.


	5. Seras-tu là ?

_**Une petite suite, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Pour info, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster à nouveau ! Bonne lecture !**_

Stiles se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires en saluant Parrish et en sortant. Il rentra dans deux collègues en s'excusant. Le message de Malia l'avait plus inquiété qu'il n'avait pensé. Il avait peu dormi cette nuit-là. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Malia. Cette dernière l'attendait devant le poste alors qu'il sortait, prêt à composer le numéro. Elle avait ce regard déterminé qui ne trompait pas.

« Hey, j'allais t'appeler justement, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle tripota un peu ses cheveux courts, comme elle le faisait quand elle était nerveuse.

« Stiles, je dois partir quelques jours, Braeden a besoin de moi, et je lui dois bien ça » lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

C'était typiquement du Malia. Ne pas faire dans la dentelle, de détours et annoncer la couleur. En même temps, c'est l'une des choses qui lui avait plu quand il l'avait rencontré.

Il s'en doutait et redoutait que Braeden embarque Malia dans une de ses aventures dangereuses. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Malia avait déjà pris sa décision de toute évidence. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux, attendant qu'il parle à son tour.

« Heu, ok, c'est genre mission commando dont tu ne dois pas me parler sinon tu devras me tuer ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois ironique et inquiet.

« Je n'en ai pas parlé avec Braeden mais il est possible que… »commença-t-elle à lui répondre, toujours très premier degré.

« Non non c'est ok j'ai saisi le message ! Et bien fais attention à toi, tu sais quand euh tu rentres ? »demanda-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

A ce moment précis, elle le trouva diablement sexy et se retint de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Son instinct de coyote reprenait le dessus.

« Je ne le sais pas encore, je te tiendrais au courant dès que je le pourrais » lui répondit-elle en saisissant son sac à dos qu'elle avait posé au sol en arrivant.

Stiles ne trouva rien à y redire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as Scott, tu as ton père, tu as…Lydia » dit-elle sans amertume ou jalousie dans la voix.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit-il automatiquement.

« Tu seras là quand je reviendrais ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant une dernière fois.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, la boule au ventre de l'imaginer partir ainsi, se mettre en danger.

Elle s'éloigna avant que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle se sentait mal de le laisser ainsi mais elle avait toute confiance en lui, ainsi quand la meute. Et elle savait que Lydia veillerait sur lui. Elles en avaient parlé hier soir après qu'elle ait reçu l'appel de la mercenaire.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? » avait demandé Lydia alors que Malia raccrochait. Elle venait juste de se faire faire un brushing par la jeune banshee et ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ainsi. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation._

 _« Tu pourras veiller sur Stiles en mon absence ? » lui demanda-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires._

 _Lydia s'était immédiatement relevée de son lit, un peu inquiète. Elle faillit lui redire comme la dernière fois que Stiles se débrouillerait tout seul, mais finalement elle se contenta d'un_

 _« Ok »._

Braeden l'attendait un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle ouvrit la portière, se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur.

« Ca a été ? » demanda-t-elle à Malia.

« Roule » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille, mal à l'aise sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le poste et vers la silhouette de Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé.


	6. Ce vers quoi nous allons

_**Hello tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire au prochain, alors…Merci d'avance de votre lecture, de vos commentaires et de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire !**_

« Je te trouve bien peu bavard aujourd'hui » fit remarquer Lydia alors qu'ils venaient de terminer l'exposition.

Il l'avait retrouvé devant chez elle, paniqué et légèrement surexcité, comme en manque d'Adderall. Elle se doutait du pourquoi de son état. Il lui avait dit avoir vu Malia en sortant du poste. Ils étaient quand même allés à l'exposition où il avait divagué, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien au passage. Sa rencontre avec Malia l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne pensait. Lydia, patiente, l'avait écouté tout au long de leur visite.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui le travaillait, après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Malia l'autre soir. Mais elle souhaitait que Stiles lui en parle. Elle-même était inquiète pour son amie, et ne savait quand elle reviendrait. Malia lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin de Stiles en son absence. La banshee comptait bien honorer sa promesse.

« Rien de grave t'inquiètes, c'est juste que je ne sais pas où est partie Malia, ce qui m'inquiète un peu je dois dire » finit-il par lui dire en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Et puis, elle est partie avec Braeden, ça devrait me rassurer, mais pas du tout en fait, enfin tu vois le cercle vicieux dans lequel je me plonge dès que je pense à elles deux qui sont entrain de battre je ne sais quoi, je ne sais comment, enfin si je me doute du comment... »

« Allons dans le parc, il fait beau aujourd'hui » lui proposa la jeune fille en le prenant par la main. Elle savait reconnaître ses signes d'hyperactivité lorsqu'il était stressé.

Ils finirent par trouver un coin d'herbe et s'allongèrent côte à côté. Tout paraissait tellement paisible à cet instant, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la Bête.

« Tu sais tout ça est bizarre, je veux dire il y a encore quelques jours je me demandais si je n'allais pas perdre Scott, Malia, toi… » finit-il par dire. Il avait retrouvé un peu de calme et semblait raisonner de façon plus logique et posée.

Lydia ne répondit rien sur le coup. Elle appréciait ces moments où Stiles se confiait à elle, instants trop rares, mais qui ne faisaient que les rapprocher d'avantage. Ces paroles étaient tellement sensées. Elle avait ressenti exactement la même chose. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus envie de perdre de temps avec eux. Jamais elle n'avait pensé sortir d'Eichen House.

« Moi non plus » finit par avouer la jeune femme en prenant sans arrière-pensée et en toute spontanéité la main du jeune homme.

Il frémit à ce contact et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait rassuré aux côtés de Lydia, apaisé. Avec Malia tout était différent. A ses côtés il se sentait…perdre tous ses moyens. Les deux femmes de sa vie, le Ying et le yang de sa vie.

Il eut envie de changer de sujet, et pensa irrémédiablement au reste de la bande, qu'il devait voir dans la soirée avec Scott.

« Quand je pense qu'Hayden et Liam sont entrain de littéralement se dévorer l'un l'autre, on n'était pas comme ça à leur âge ! Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un vieux quand je dis ça, mais tu sais quoi ? J'assume ! Et ne parlons pas de Mayson et de sa chimère de petit copain ! Et d'ailleurs comment doit-on se comporter face à lui ? Il reste la chimère de Théo ! » fit Stiles en se relevant un peu.

«Il est surtout le petit copain de Mason. Tu sais c'est normal, ils ont failli se perdre l'un l'autre, c'est leur moitié » fit Lydia en se relevant un peu elle aussi.

C'est alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Stiles était incapable de faire quoique ce soit ni même de réfléchir. Quand il voyait Lydia, il voyait cette scène horrible dans le cabinet de Deaton, quand il avait cru la perdre. Irrémédiablement, son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Lydia. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ça ? De son sourire, de ses lèvres, de…Seulement à l'époque, Lydia était un fantasme qu'il savait inaccessible. Beaucoup plus facile dans ces circonstances de rêver d'elle et de s'imaginer à ses côtés. Elle-même ne semblait plus capable de faire quoique ce soit. Depuis quand Stiles lui faisait de l'effet ? Pourquoi cette attirance ?

Ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre, comme si plus rien ne pouvait arrêter cette machine qui venait de se mettre en route. Peut-être que c'était le cas ? Peut-être que rien n'était plus fort qu'eux, ensemble ?

C'est alors que le téléphone de Stiles sonna, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Stiles rougit légèrement avant de se redresser et de décrocher.

« Quoi de neuf bro ? » demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

Lydia dut reprendre son souffle.

Que venait-il de se passer ?


	7. Attraction

_**Hello tout le monde ! Une petite (longue) suite à ma petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, surtout la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions ! Et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs !**_

« Malia absente pour un temps indéterminé, il va falloir être encore plus vigilant » fit Scott à son ami alors qu'ils étaient ensemble chez les Stilinski.

Stiles hocha la tête en prenant un verre d'eau et en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, à l'idée de savoir Malia partie avec Braeden. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus, peut-être que ce qui avait failli se passer dans le parc le déstabilisait aussi ? Il n'en avait pas parlé à Scott. Puis pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il avait failli, pensé, essayé d'embrasser Lydia qu'il pourchassait depuis tellement d'années ? Ridicule.

« J'ai vu Liam tout à l'heure, je leur ai proposé à lui et à Hayden de passer ce soir pour discuter de tout ça, comme c'est le week-end, on sera plus tranquilles » proposa Scott en posant ses pieds sur la table.

Stiles se posa un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil, comme s'il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, ici, dans sa propre maison.

« Bonne idée, on se prendra des pizzas et on les regardera se bécoter en essayant de montrer qu'on ne les voit pas » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Stiles avec sarcasme.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien quelqu'un à bécoter » fit alors remarquer son meilleur ami avec son flegme légendaire.

« Hey attention, si c'est une proposition, je n'en suis pas encore là Scotty, quoique si vraiment tu insistes… »commença Stiles en se rapprochant de son ami.

Celui-ci se mit à rire en le repoussant gentiment contre le canapé.

« On est à la limite de l'indécence là ! » lui fit-il remarquer en le frappant gentiment contre l'épaule.

Stiles fit semblant de s'effondrer au sol en gémissant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de l'entendre rire ainsi.

 _Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

Comme prévu, Liam et Hayden passèrent leur soirée collés l'un à l'autre. Mason et Cory n'étaient pas en reste, mais le reste de la bande essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Et Parrish, il aurait pu venir ! » fit remarquer Scott en début de soirée.

« Je lui l'ai proposé Scotty, mais ce soir, il était de permanence au poste, le boulot d'abord que veux-tu ! » fit remarquer Stiles qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec le hellhound. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, mais n'avaient appris qu'à réellement se connaître ces derniers temps. Il y avait, inconsciemment, l'image de Lydia entre eux, même s'ils n'oseraient se l'avouer. La relation entre Parrish et Lydia était particulière, liée à leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Mais celle de Stiles et Lydia l'était tout autant, pour des raisons profondément plus humaines.

Alors que Scott était en pleine discussion avec Liam sur une nouvelle stratégie de lacrosse à étudier, Stiles eut besoin de s'éloigner. Comme si tout d'un coup, une crise d'angoisse le prenait. Sans raison apparente. Sauf celle de se sentir d'un coup, seul et désemparé, comme il l'avait été ces derniers mois. Il sortit sur la terrasse et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Ces derniers mois avaient été tellement difficiles, il avait cru se perdre lui-même et devenir fou. Il en était venu à douter de sa propre humanité. Perdre son père, son frère de cœur, Lydia…Il avait encore du mal avec une soirée « normale ». Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vide, le cœur perdu dans le noir.

« Ça va ? » demanda une voix dans son dos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter, et de manquer de renverser un pot de fleurs sur sa droite. Il chercha à retrouver un semblant de contenance face à elle. Ce qui semblait perdu d'avance, surtout quand il réalisa que cinq bonnes minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'elle lui avait posé la question.

« Oui impec, j'adore voir des gamins s'embrasser toute la soirée ! » répondit-il du tac au tac en se retournant et en cherchant une position moins avachie face à Lydia qui, lui semblait-il, avait toujours un parfait maintien.

Elle le contemplait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs, et il put lire dans son regard toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à son regard à ce moment-là, ce qui le toucha plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Il avait froid. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, ce que la jeune femme remarqua. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça spontanément, comme pour le réchauffer.

« Tu penses à Malia ? » demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui au bout d'un moment.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Oui bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait, sauf qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères, et peut-être de s'en créer de nouveau. Il ne savait comment qualifier sa relation avec Malia, tout comme il ne savait comment qualifier celle qu'il avait avec Lydia. Tout semblait si compliqué…

« Tu es la banshee, s'il se passait quelque chose pour elle, tu serais la première à être au courant »fit-il remarquer d'une voix sans timbre. Cette constatation ne le rassura pas du tout.

Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. La jeune femme avait encore beaucoup de mal avec son pouvoir, sa personnalité et ce que cela pouvait engendrer pour elle et pour les autres. Et cela était aussi lié à des souvenirs trop douloureux, trop présents.

Lydia était si belle en cette nuit que cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne pouvait pour autant s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres, ses longs cheveux vénitiens ondulés. Son odeur le bouscula. Malia ? Lydia ? Les deux femmes de sa vie se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Il était encore une fois tellement perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses doutes et dans ses craintes, alors que ses mains s'étaient mises à légèrement trembler, qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'une pression chaude et agréable se posa sur ses lèvres, que Lydia venait de l'embrasser.


	8. Petite information aux lecteurs

Salut à tous ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais pour vous prévenir de la suite de cette histoire. Par manque d'inspiration, de temps, j'ai décidé que cette fic va être coupée en deux, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se terminera sur un grand point d'interrogation qui appelle une suite. Qu'il va falloir réfléchir ! Il reste donc deux chapitres avant cette coupure, parce que j'adore Teen Wolf, j'aime les persos de Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Scott et qu'ils méritent une suite, surtout si ça vous dit !

Prochain et avant dernier chapitre à venir d'ici la fin de la semaine !

Bonne soirée à tous et un grand merci de votre soutien!


	9. Accepter d'avancer

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre promis de cette fic, pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si cela intéresse quelqu'un, si je fais une suite après ces derniers chapitres. Recherche de temps et de motivation de mon côté ! Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées lire cette histoire ! Merci merci !**_

Stiles passa la semaine entre travail et moments avec Scott principalement. Il avait essayé, tant bien que mal, de ne plus penser à ce moment de la soirée. Il n'avait presque pas vu Lydia, sauf lors de leurs réunions de groupe, et une certaine distance semblait s'être installée. Pourtant la nuit, alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, la douceur de ses lèvres lui revenait, ainsi que le sentiment fort qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Puis venait le matin, et il essayait d'oublier.

« Tout va bien avec Lydia ? » demanda Scott un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble entrain de traîner dans les rues pour rejoindre la maison de Scott.

La question était venue aussi spontanément que si son meilleur ami lui avait demandé s'il voulait une glace. D'accord la comparaison paraissait absurde, mais elle l'était presque autant que la demande de Scott selon Stiles.

Stiles sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants avant, et tomba du trottoir, une de ses chaussures allant se coincer dans le caniveau.

« Hey ça va ? » demanda Scott en l'aidant à remonter, mi- amusé, mi- inquiet.

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude du comportement de son ami parfois complètement inattendue, il trouva la réaction de Stiles étrange. Il avait sans le vouloir touché là où il ne fallait pas.

« Impec ! J'ai juste une chaussure trempée, et l'air complètement idiot au milieu de la rue en pleine journée, quoi de plus normal Scotty ? » demanda Stiles en maugréant.

Scott n'était pourtant pas connu pour être le plus perspicace quand quelque chose se tramait entre deux personnes juste sous son nez. Sa question avait de quoi déstabiliser Stiles.

« Avec toi jamais rien n'est normal mon pote ! On n'est pas doué pour les choses simples, surtout avec les filles ! » fit remarquer Scott.

Stiles finit par regagner le trottoir et se remit en marche, Scott sur les talons. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui. Il fallait se jeter à l'eau.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bien sûr que tout roule avec Lydia, comme avec tout le monde, ne suis-je pas votre émissaire ? Je pense sans me vanter être celui qui m'entends le mieux avec tout le monde, bon ok il y a eu Isaac, mais au final on s'entendait plutôt bien et… »

Stiles s'interrompit de lui-même quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Scott n'avait rien dit mais le regardait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ok Scotty, je crois que je suis dans la merde » finit-il par lâcher.

Scott le regarda d'un air entendu. Etrangement, il se sentit mieux à l'avouer qu'il ne pensait.

Lydia avait passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques, pour lui permettre de se changer les idées. C'était son activité favorite, ou du moins ça l'était il y a encore quelque temps. Avant Eichen House. La nuit, elle ne cessait de rêver de cet endroit, du sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude qu'elle avait ressenti. En fait, elle n'avait pas fait de rêves de ce genre là depuis…qu'elle avait embrassé Stiles. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et pourtant cela lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde de le faire. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en paix qu'à ce moment-là sous le porche avec lui. Pas depuis son internement. Elle réalisait petit à petit que Stiles était son ancre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y faire face, lui non plus d'ailleurs vu son comportement ces derniers temps. C'est donc très surprise, qu'elle trouva en rentrant chez elle Stiles entrain de l'attendre.

« Salut » lui dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle fut sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne à elle aussi simplement, et pensait savoir ce qui l'amenait ici. Elle n'en fut pas pour autant rassurée.

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

Stiles la suivit tranquillement, cherchant comment formuler au mieux sa démarche. Comment lui expliquer que Scott l'avait poussé ici ? Qu'il avait besoin d'elle et ne supportait plus cette situation ? Qu'elle était avant tout sa meilleure amie ?

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, inquiète de ne pas l'entendre parler.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et perdit toute raison. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avec passion, comme si quelqu'un d'autre agissait à sa place. Sauf que c'était bien lui qui agissait ainsi, et c'était bien son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses mains qui devenaient moites. Lydia d'abord surprise, finit par répondre à son baiser avec tout autant de passion. Plus rien n'existait, mise à part eux.

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, sans qu'il ne l'entende. Sur son répondeur, Malia lui laissa un message.


	10. Amour contrarié

_**Dernier petit chapitre de cette courte fiction. Je n'avais plus assez d'inspiration et de temps pour aller plus loin, mais je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic comme ça, alors en attendant une (possible) suite, bonne lecture ! Et merci encore à tous !**_

Lydia était perdue. Que se passait-il avec elle en ce moment ? C'était comme si une autre personne agissait à sa place. Quand elle avait répondu au baiser de Stiles, quand elle avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, quand elle avait passé une main sous son pull, quand elle s'était enfuie sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Depuis Eichen House, les choses étaient un peu floues pour elle. Il était celui qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, qui l'avait sorti de là.

« Tout va bien Lydia ? » lui demanda sa mère un matin, soucieuse plus que jamais depuis qu'elle avait trouvé sa fille allongée sur la table de Deaton, arrachée à ce cri et à Eichen House.

« Oui merci maman, ça va » lui répondit la jeune fille en essayant de boire son jus d'orange. Sans succès tellement sa gorge était serrée. C'est alors que son portable se mit à vibrer. C'était Malia.

Stiles ne regarda son portable qu'en début d'après-midi. Il avait erré sans s'en rendre compte dans la maison toute la matinée, repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Lydia, la force qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi flous. Il se sentait à la fois coupable, fou, perdu, et même peut-être heureux. Seulement était-il possible de ressentir tout ceci sans perdre la tête ? Il eut envie d'appeler Scott, et c'est en prenant son portable qu'il vit le message de Malia laissé sur son répondeur. Il pianota fébrilement sur son clavier en pensant qu'il allait avoir besoin de sa dose. Entendre sa voix le plongea dans des sentiments encore plus complexes et indéfinissables. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Paniqué, il essaya de la rappeler, sans succès. Deux minutes après, il était dans sa jeep pour aller chez Scott. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait d'aller chez lui en premier.

Ce dernier l'attendait devant chez lui, ce qui aurait dû intriguer Stiles s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet. Ou du moins le conforter dans son instinct premier.

« Salut Stiles » le salua son meilleur ami.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, ne l'entendait pas. Rien n'importait plus à ce moment-là que Malia, qui avait besoin de lui.

« Scott, je viens d'avoir un appel de Malia, je… »commenca-t- il extrêmement affolé.

Son meilleur ami posa une main sur son épaule, pour tenter d'un peu le calmer.

« Je sais bro. Ecoute Lydia vient de passer me voir, elle a décidé de rejoindre Malia qui l'a appelé. Elle m'a demandé de te le dire » fit Scott avec un air gêné.

Stiles resta sans voix avant de se reprendre. Malia avait besoin d'aide et il n'avait pas répondu présent. Lydia était partie l'aider. Il ne pouvait ne rien faire. Il attrapa Scott par les épaules et le secoua. Il avait perdu tout sens logique. Il n'écoutait plus que son cœur.

« Où sont-elles ? Dis-moi ! » hurla-t-il presque, à moitié hystérique.

« Je ne sais pas où est Malia, mais Lydia vient de partir pour l'aéroport, tu peux encore la rattraper si tu pars maintenant » lui répondit son meilleur ami en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles était derrière son volant, Scott à ses côtés. Il démarra en trombe, ne pensant plus qu'à voir Lydia avant qu'elle parte.

Ils arrivèrent miraculeusement à l'aéroport, Stiles se jeta hors de la voiture sans couper le contact, Scott sur ses talons.

Il la chercha frénétiquement des yeux, ne réfléchissant plus. Ce fut Scott, peut-être grâce à son instinct d'alpha, qui la repéra le premier.

« Là ! » dit-il en montra une longue chevelure vénitienne quelques mètres plus loin. Stiles trébucha sur une valise sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, omnibulé par la jeune femme.

« Lydia ! » hurla-t-il presque en lui courant après. Il poussa quelques personnes, et suivit ce qui lui sembla être son cœur.

La jeune femme, étonnée, se retourna sur lui. Scott avait laissé du terrain à son meilleur ami. Stiles se retrouva face à elle, essoufflé. Mais soulagé de l'avoir rattrapé avant son départ.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu partais ? Pourquoi Malia a besoin de toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » débita-t-il à toute allure. Il avait besoin de réponses, il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Même en cette situation, avec ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, Lydia eut un petit sourire en le voyant ainsi s'agiter. Il allait lui manquer, quoiqu'il arrive là-bas. Elle le savait pertinemment. Mais son amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait partir.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, je ne sais pas tout moi-même, mais je le dois à Malia, et à Kira » lui répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de mystère.

Scott, qui devait écouter la conversation de loin, cilla en entendant le nom de sa copine. Lydia lui en avait rapidement parlé, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait gérer ça. Tout comme il avait géré le départ de sa petite amie. Tout comme il avait géré la menace Théo. Comme un alpha.

« Kira ? Mais que… » commença le jeune homme.

Lydia le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ce simple contact le fit frissonner. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la supplier de rester, de ne pas aller se mettre en danger. Mais il ne fit rien. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et de nouveau ils se comprirent. Comme avant toute cette histoire.

« Prends soin de toi Stiles » lui répondit Lydia en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Puis elle s'éloigna vers une destination loin de Stiles, loin de leur relation, loin de leurs vies.


End file.
